A Beautiful Day
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: Just a fluffly little short. Spencer/Remy, slash, wing!fic


_This is a pointless bit of wing!fic and fluff that has no real purpose other than to give Spencer wings and to make me smile. Enjoy! This isn't connected to any other story and I don't own any of the characters_

* * *

><p>Laughter bubbled up Spencer's throat as Remy's arm closed around him and his partner swung him around in a fast circle in the grass. Spencer's arms quickly went round Remy's neck to try and hold on when Remy gave another spin that actually brought Spencer's feet up off the ground. He couldn't help letting out another laugh. It was echoed by the sounds of other laughter around them. More than a few of their friends were watching them with amusement. The whole mansion had gathered outside today in an impromptu barbeque in the backyard to celebrate nothing more than the warm weather, the bright sunshine, and the fact that they were all alive and present. When Spencer had arrived at the house earlier, the group had just started to get things together outside, the grill brought out and prepped, long tables being spread out to soon hold copious amounts of food, and music had already been playing. It hadn't taken much for Remy to convince Spencer to stay.<p>

The music that was playing now had a faster beat to it and it was that which had Remy gathering Spencer up and spinning him. After his third spin, he set Spencer on his feet once more and caught up one of his hands, his other arm still staying around Spencer's waist. With no more warning than that, he spun them into a quick two-step.

Spencer huffed out another laugh and fought not to trip himself or his lover. "Remy!" He tried to sound stern and failed horribly. "You know I can't dance!"

"Y' dance beautifully, _mon amour_."

"And you are insane." Spencer shot back. Still, he couldn't wipe away his grin, and when Remy let go of his waist and spun him out, he somehow managed to keep his feet and spin back in. His cheeks heated at the sound of catcalls somewhere behind him.

Remy flashed him that bright, cheeky grin that always made Spencer's heart soar. "Psh. Y' love every minute of it."

There was no denying that. He loved every moment he had with this man. He loved everything about him.

When they executed another turn, surprise arrowed through Spencer when he saw they were no longer the only ones dancing on the grass. Scott was leading Jean out, his grin more relaxed than Spencer could ever remember seeing it, and Jean was beaming brightly with a carefree air that was rarely present. Their loved shone brightly from them in that moment. Scott pulled her in to him and his grin grew just a bit devilish. "Let's show them how it's done." He taunted. And then he and Jean were moving, twisting through their own dance with an obvious grace that would put many to shame. Spencer watched them move and smiled to himself. They were a bright, beautiful couple, and their love for each other was warm and present around them, lighting up everything they did.

"Come on, my friend." Ororo's voice suddenly echoed in the air. She had a hold of Hank's hand and was leading him onto the grass like a queen stepping into a ballroom.

The happiness in the air was like a drug and Spencer soaked it all in. His embarrassment burned away and only the joy was left behind. Remy spun him in a quick twist and dip and they shared a laughing kiss full of joy and love. When he was yanked back up, their bodies pressing together, Spencer quickly took advantage of the moment to reach up and snatch Remy's sunglasses off his face. He slipped his arm back around Remy's neck and grinned at his lover's devil eyes. He lost himself in them so much that he stumbled through their next steps and would've hit the ground if Remy hadn't had a solid hold on him. The Cajun caught him easily, though, and with a half turn he had Spencer in close again.

Laughter came from off to the right and Spencer turned his head to see Jean and Scott right there, dancing beside them. "Real graceful there, Spencer." Scott said teasingly.

Spencer's cheeks flushed bright red and he glared at the man before Remy spun him in yet another twist. He found himself pulled in close and tight against Remy's chest. His lover grinned broadly down at him and there was a light in his eyes that Spencer knew well meant trouble. Bending his head, the Cajun nuzzled their noses together, an oddly sweet gesture that always made Spencer smile. "He wants to see graceful?" Remy murmured, brushing their lips together in a ghost of a kiss. "Let's show him graceful. Take me up, cher."

He knew what Remy meant. It's not something Spencer would've typically indulged in front of so many people. They'd only ever done it together like this in out of the way places where there was no one around to see. Where they could be private. But the sun was bright, the day was beautiful, the sky was clear, and Remy was looking at him with that delightfully mischievous expression, with so much love and trust in his eyes, and how on earth was Spencer supposed to say anything else but yes? Tipping his eyes up, he checked the sky. Then he dropped amused eyes back to Remy. "It's awfully windy."

"I'll help y' clean up afterwards." Remy promised.

Spencer pretended to think about it. They both knew what he was going to decide, though. He knew it and Remy knew it. Remy spun them through another quick dance move that took them to the edge of the group, safely out of reach, and in a synchronized move the two switched their positions, Remy's arms coming up to wrap around Spencer's neck while Spencer brought his down to anchor them around Remy's waist. "Hang on tight." Spencer warned unnecessarily. Remy was already plastered to him and holding firmly. With that final warning, Spencer took a deep breath and then let go, _reaching_ and _opening_, drawing on that part of himself that was always there and almost always hidden. He felt the air shift behind him as his wings opened and extended, visible and _substantial_, no longer tucked away into that hidden places where he usually kept them, three sets of them extending out to either side. They were solid and there now and he stretched them out with a happy little sigh. The six wings fluttered and Spencer could hear the gasps of surprise behind him. No one here had ever seen him extend his wings before. They'd seen shadows of them, or hints when he moved because even when they weren't visible, even when he deliberately kept them invisible and insubstantial, they still moved with him and sometimes the power in them could be seen as faint shadows over his shoulders or on the walls.

However, it wasn't the others that he was focused on right now. He didn't worry or even really think about their surprise. His attention was focused on the gorgeous man he was holding who was looking at him like there had never been a more beautiful sight. And when Spencer let his wings flap, let them catch the wind and lift them into the air, there was such love and joy on Remy's face, and Spencer knew he would do anything in his power to make sure that that look was on Remy's face as often as possible.

Up, up, _up_ he drew them, straight up into the clear sky. He kept Remy anchored close and smiled as he felt the Cajun's legs tangle with his in a familiar move they'd perfected in the many flights he'd taken Remy on. It held him closer and kept him more secure. Spencer lazily twisted them in a circle around the field, coasting over to the nearby treetops and then back again, letting their bodies get adjusted and comfortable. Then he gave his own smile that was just as warm as the one that Remy wore. Down there, on the ground, he might not be the most graceful. But up there, in the sky, he moved easily and smoothly, with a confidence that he never showed on the ground. "Are you ready?" He asked Remy. The man had asked for graceful, for a dance. That was what he was going to get.

Remy twisted his hands into Spencer's hair and stole a quick kiss. "Hell yeah."

"Then hold on!"

With a strong push, Spencer caught the wind current and propelled them forward, a sharp, fast line racing through the air and back to the crowd of people who had all stopped to stare up at them. When they got close, Spencer twisted, the tips of his right three wings just a foot above their heads, and they rolled past them before rising up, shooting straight up into the sky. He spun them again and flew into one of the twirling loops that always made his lover laugh. Now was no exception. Remy's husky laughter added to the music in the air. Down on the ground there were cheers and even what sounded like a catcall as Spencer took Remy through another loop and then shot up once more before flipping so that he was on his back, Remy laying firmly over him in a brief moment of delicious pressure and pleasure. Was there anything better in the world than the feel of Remy's solid body up against his and the wind blowing through his wings?

Spencer stole another kiss and then flung his head back, his arms tightening around Remy as they shot head-first towards the ground. Someone nearby cried out but Remy was laughing and shouting out joyfully. At the last minute Spencer drew them up and they shot off in a straight line just inches above the grass until the trees were close and Spencer once more pulled up, sending them up into the air again for another loop, this one backwards. He took them through a few more of the simple twists and twirls just for the pleasure of feeling his wings move, giving them the exercise they so rarely got, and then he drew them reluctantly back towards the ground, landing gracefully at the edge of the group.

They'd barely settled on the ground when Remy let go of his neck to grab his head, fingers once more threading through his hair, and Spencer was drawn into one of Remy's electric kisses. He tasted wind and earth and that crackling ozone threaded through with something spicy that was so much a part of Remy's natural essence. All Spencer could do was grip tightly to Remy's hips. He opened his lips and chased that delicious flavor with his tongue. He didn't notice as his wings drew in and created a cocoon around them.

Pulling back, Remy grinned smugly down into Spencer's slightly dazed eyes. "_Je t'aime, mon amour. Mon ange._"

What a pair they made. The demon child and the half angel. Two that made the most unlikely pair and yet there was no one Spencer loved more fiercely. "I love you too, Remy."

He pulled him in again, tipping his lips up for another kiss that Remy gladly gave, and sighed happily.


End file.
